


A Sky Full Of Flames

by redragon000



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Happy Toby Smith | Tubbo, Minecraft, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29948274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redragon000/pseuds/redragon000
Summary: This chapter is Phil’s POV btw! Keep in mind this is my first work, so it might not be that good 😅
Kudos: 6





	A Sky Full Of Flames

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is Phil’s POV btw! Keep in mind this is my first work, so it might not be that good 😅

I walked out of the portal, a few feathers fell to the ground. I glanced down at them and picked them up, tossing them into a nearby fire. I took the box out of my inventory and placed it on the ground next to me as I took out my pickaxe too, kneeling down next to a wall of netherrack.  
I was breaking down the netherrack for materials when I thought I heard footsteps. I stopped and looked behind myself searching for a moment to see what had made the noise but I couldn’t see anything that stood out other than Magma Cube hopping around. I shrugged it off and went back to mining. I was took by surprise when something hot burned the tip of my Elytra, “Wha-“ I exclaimed pulling out a gleaming sword, swing around to face my attacker. It was the Magma Cube and it was rushing at me again. It dove and I looked into it’s eyes for a split second before dodging it and slashing its back. I heard it scream out in pain and I see the the red-hot magma seep through the wound and I turn away, not able to look. I feel a last gust of heat as I twist the sword, still in his back. There’s one more scream of agony I hear, and then it goes quiet. I look back at where the creature just stood, and it was gone. I glanced at my sword and cursed, there was magma on it and that would be hard to clean. I turned back to where my pickaxe lay on the ground, next to the box. I tilt my head slightly, something seems off. I shrug it off as paranoia and pick up my pickaxe, so much for a day of mining. I sigh and pick up the box too but it seems heavier than normal. “Weird..” I mumble, but shake it off again as paranoia. “Your just being paranoid, there’s nothing wrong with the box.” I look up at the sky, well technically the roof. It looks like a sky full of flames, the same red rocks painting it. As I walk to the portal, purple embers dancing around it and I look back and take a deep breathe. I immediately regret that as I breathe in smoke and ash and I have to sneeze a few times to get it out. I walk back through the portal, towards home. As I walk through I hear a gasp come from somewhere. I couldn’t pinpoint where it came from so I call out, “Will? Tommy? Did you follow me to the portal again? You know that I don’t like it when you go to the Nether. Come out, you won’t get in trouble.” I hear silence. “Ugh. I know your still there, but I’ll meet you at the house. Make sure your rooms clean, it was a mess this morning!” I say, crouching down. I jump up quickly, setting off a firework to get up higher. The Elytra keeps me up, and I start out towards the house. As I’m gliding, I hear shuffling around and something in the box. I was about to drop the box when I saw a pale pink hand reach outside of it. I hold my breathe and also down, as a head pokes out.

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t wait to write the next chapter, it’ll be out in a few days probably!


End file.
